First Kiss
by JigglyJelly
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel's first kiss! Fluff and cute things all in a short one-shot!
**First Kiss**

 **Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I know I haven't been up here for ages~~ (growing up really sucks when school work starts piling up hey _ ) but I was looking through my tumblr and I found this fic I did for one of my friends up there so I thought it'd be nice to share it with my readers up here! This is a super-short one-shot about how I think Sebastian and Ciel's first kiss went – I had lots of fun writing it! Another fic about Ronald X OC is coming up soon as a requested shot I did a while back as well, so I hope you enjoy reading this! (BTW to anyone wondering what's happening to Double Identity…that story is seriously on hiatus now, I haven't been thinking about the story since the last chapter got uploaded so sorry… something will be done about it though! So please don't lose all your hopes yet!)

Anyway please enjoy reading this fic!

This was it. He was going to do it. Never had Ciel been so nervous in his life. Pacing around his bed while waiting for Sebastian to retrieve some extra blankets (for the 'cold night', or so Ciel excused), the long white sleepwear subtly fluttered around Ciel's slim legs. Could he really do this? To…show Sebastian how he felt about him?

The proud little earl stopped his endless pacing and sighed in defeat. There was no other way; it was either now or never. Adjusting his breathing, Ciel walked slowly back to the bed…

"Young Master? Is everything all right?" Ciel jumped up slightly at Sebastian's concerning question. Even though he knew that Sebastian would have returned already, his racing mind seemed to distract him from remembering such common sense.

"Young Master?" the butler asked again, his tone gentler this time. Sebastian walked quietly towards his master, trying not to scare him like he did. He placed his gloved hands onto those fragile shoulders, "Are you feeling sick?"

"N-no, Sebastian. Everything's fine." Ciel was surprised by the calm response that came out of him mouth. He mentally praised himself for recovering so quickly. "Hurry, Sebastian. I am getting quite cold."

"As you wish, my lord."

While the handsome demon skillfully tucked Ciel into bed - his actions gentle and comforting - Ciel couldn't ignore but awe at the butler's exceptional hands. As his mind reminded him of what he planned to do, his face blushed in the slightest tint of red - which of course, did not go unnoticed by Sebastian.

When Ciel was nicely tucked under those soft, comfortable blankets, he called out in a shy, embarrassed voice,

"Sebastian…"

The butler looked down in expectance. It was quite typical of Ciel to give him some sort of last duties to finish in the evening. What surprised the demon, however, was Ciel's fragile hands that suggested him to move down.

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked, bending down to receive his order.

Ciel grabbed onto the butler's black tie and pulled Sebastian towards him, his breath quickened and became small, almost-silent puffs.

" _Come on, Ciel! You can do this!"_ the boy told himself, as he tentatively pulled the tie closer and kissed Sebastian's in the slightest touch possible. After the 'kiss', Ciel - now blushing like a little red tomato - released Sebastian's tie and hid himself under the blankets.

Sebastian's eyes widened in slight astonishment. That first kiss was…quite a bold move from his master, he would comment. With his sinister smile on his face, his hands caressed Ciel's hands (which were holding the blankets) gently, urging him to move the blankets down.

"Young Master…please, show me your face…"

Hesitantly, but slowly, Ciel came back up and stared at his butler nervously - a sight that made Sebastian chuckle. Who knew that the proud little earl could look so vulnerable and adorable at the same time? Anyway, he continued,

"My lord, I must say…what you did just then was quite…brave of you, I would think. However…" the butler leaned down and planted a deeper kiss onto Ciel's soft lips, making Ciel almost faint, "I think, you could be more assertive next time, and perhaps we should practice this more often." A wink was delivered to the blushing earl, who probably could not comprehend what the butler was saying anyway.

Sebastian smiled. "I think that might have been a bit too much for you tonight, my lord. My apologies." He fixed the blankets around Ciel to make sure he was comfortable again, "Goodnight, Young Master, may you have a restful night." The demon blew off the candles and left the chamber.

Ciel - now being dumbfounded by everything that had just happened, replayed those memories over and over again in his head. Eventually, when he became tired, he finally drifted off into sleep.

That night, Ciel dreamt of Sebastian and him kissing each other passionately, and perhaps, some more lewd, wilder things - but all of that shall wait, until he could figure out exactly how to properly kiss his stupidly attractive butler.

-The End-

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! I'm really spending more time on tumblr now (you can probably tell by my inactivity up here…ahaha)! You can find my tumblr at .com, and feel free to send me a message or comment below your opinions about this! Again, thanks for reading!

-JigglyJelly-


End file.
